civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
John K. Tarbox
| term_end2 =May 28, 1887 | predecessor2=Julius L. Clarke | successor2 =George S. Merrill |nominated2=Benjamin F. Butler | title3 =16th Mayor of Lawrence, Massachusetts | term_start3 =1873 | term_end3 =1874 | predecessor3=S. B. W. Davis | successor3 =Robert H. Tewksbury | birth_date =May 6, 1838 | birth_place =Methuen, Massachusetts | death_date =May 28, 1887 | death_place =Boston, Massachusetts |restingplace=Bellevue Cemetery, Lawrence, Massachusetts | nationality = | party =Democratic | spouse =Sarah Ann Harmon, m. May 1859. died 1874; Agnes Belle Mullen, m. 1882. | relations = | children = | residence = | alma_mater =Franklin Academy, North Andover, Massachusetts | occupation = | profession =Lawyer | religion = | signature = | website = |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= Union Army |serviceyears=1861-August 28, 1863 |rank= First Lieutenant |commands=Company B 4th Massachusetts Infantry Regiment |unit=4th Massachusetts Infantry Regiment Army of the Potomac |battles= American Civil War |awards= |laterwork= }} John Kemble Tarbox (May 6, 1838 – May 28, 1887) was a U.S. Representative from Massachusetts. Biography Early life and education Tarbox was born in that part of Methuen, Massachusetts that became incorporated into Lawrence, Massachusetts, Tarbox pursued classical studies, engaged in newspaper work, studied law and was admitted to the bar in 1860 and practiced. Marriage In May of 1859 Tarbox married Sarah Ann Harmon, she died in 1874. American Civil War service During the Civil War he served in the Union Army as a first lieutenant in Company B of the Fourth Regiment, Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry. He was mustard out with his regiment on August 28, 1863. Newspaper editor For a time after his military service Tarbox was the political editor of the Lawrence Sentinel. Early public service career Tarbox was a delegate at the 1864 Democratic National Convention, and an alternate delegate at the 1868 Democratic National Convention.Tarbox served as a member of the Massachusetts House of Representatives in 1868, 1870, and 1871, in the Massachusetts State Senate in 1872, and as the sixteenth Mayor of Lawrence from 1873 to 1874. Congressional service Tarbox was elected as a Democrat to the Forty-fourth Congress (March 4, 1875-March 3, 1877). He was an unsuccessful candidate for reelection in 1876 to the Forty-fifth Congress. Later public service career Tarbox was the City solicitor of Lawrence, Massachusetts, in 1882 and 1883. From April 21, 1883 to May 28, 1887, Tarbox was the Massachusetts State Insurance Commissioner. Death and Burial Tarbox died in Boston, Massachusetts, on May 28, 1887 and was interred in Bellevue Cemetery, Lawrence, Massachusetts. References Notes Bibliography * Retrieved on 2008-02-15 * Harmon, Artemas Canfield:, The Harmon Genealogy, Comprising all Branches in New England, p. 120, (1920). * Singer, Isidore:, The Annual Cyclopedia of Insurance in the United States., 1893-1894, p. 301, (1894). External links *[http://query.nytimes.com/mem/archive-free/pdf?res=940CEFDB1730E633A2575AC2A9639C94669FD7CF New York Times Obituary HARD WORK KILLED HIM.; A FAITHFUL PUBLIC SERVANT OF MASSACHUSETTS]. Category:1838 births Category:1887 deaths Category:19th-century American newspaper editors Category:American newspaper people Category:American journalists Category:People from Lawrence, Massachusetts Category:People from Methuen, Massachusetts Category:People from Essex County, Massachusetts Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Massachusetts Category:Massachusetts State Senators Category:Massachusetts Democrats Category:Mayors of Lawrence, Massachusetts Category:Members of the Massachusetts House of Representatives Category:Mayors of places in Massachusetts Category:Massachusetts lawyers Category:Burials in Massachusetts Category:Union Army officers Category:People of Massachusetts in the American Civil War tha